


Delta's (mostly) angsty One-shots

by Delta_Gray



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Android Dream, Androids, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst, Detective Techno, Detroit: Become Human References, Dialogue-Only, Dreamon - Freeform, Dreams, Explosives, Facades, Feelings of guilt, Fluff, Ghost Clay | Dream, Ghost Dre is Back, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injured Clay | Dream, Injured Dave | Technoblade, Injured Wilbur Soot, Insecurities, Insomnia, Insomniac Clay | Dream, Inspired by: Born Without A Heart - Faouzia, Inspired by: The Nights - Avicii, Isolation, It/It Pronouns for Dream, Love, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Overprotective Jschlatt, Police, Possession, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Thought of Running Away, Tired Clay | Dream, Tommy being Tommy, Unreliable Narrator, for the dnb server, i will lift this tag from hell, i'll add tags as i go, no beta we die like wilbur, song-fic, stop using real names ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Gray/pseuds/Delta_Gray
Summary: Just a one-shot book for block people, most Dream-centric.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dreamon, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/?, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 443





	1. Dream go bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: ✨character death✨
> 
> we're starting with an angsty one lads
> 
> edit 1: fixed the format a bit  
> edit 2: added something to the end notes

Dream bleeds out in Techno’s arms, and Techno can do nothing but hold him. Techno had used up all of his healing and regen potions during the battle earlier, along with all his pearls. Plus, their home was too far away from the field they were currently at.

Dream was dying and Techno could do nothing.

A sob makes its way up Techno's throat as he desperately pushes his cape against the gaping wound on Dream’s side, tears sliding down his face onto Dream’s clothes. Dream only smiles back up at him, blood dripping out of his mouth.

“Hey...”, Dream says weakly. “...you’re usually so stoic... are you alright...?”

Techno could only huff a laugh which dissolved into more sobs and tears. His tears slid down his face faster as he saw the warmth slowly but surely drain from Dream’s eyes.

“Are you seriously asking me if I’m alright as you bleed out?”, croaks out Techno.

Dream laughs, coughing up more blood in the process. They’re silent for a while, Dream pressing his head against Techno’s chest while Techno silently cries.

“I’m sorry.”, whispers Techno. 

Dream lifts his hand and cups Techno’s cheek as he softly smiles, “I forgive you...”

Dream’s grip falls as all the warmth leaves his eyes, leaving Techno alone to sob over a dead man’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my updating schedule is wack so expect random updates.
> 
> i can like, disappear for a month then post a single thing lol
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	2. when the forest screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every other month, Dream, Wilbur, and Techno disappear for the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of violence
> 
> this one is funny (at least i think so)
> 
>   
> okay so the formatting is different from the first chapter. i’ll keep the format like this for the rest of the updates.
> 
> also, i’ll try to post every Sunday (GMT) :)

Every other month, Dream, Wilbur, and Techno disappear for the whole day. Nobody knows how they manage to avoid everyone in the SMP or frankly _why_ they do it in the first place but whenever they would ask one of them, they would never give straight answers.

_’There’s a reason why.’_

_’You don’t wanna know.’_

_I’ll tell you when you’re older.’_

But one day, Tommy got too curious for his own good.

* * *

Tommy watches as Wilbur slips out of the room during breakfast.

“Where do you think he’s going this time?”, asks Tubbo, who he was previously talking to before he got distracted by Wilbur.

“I don’t know, but I say we find out!”, he replies, giving Tubbo a mischievous grin. Tubbo, in turn, looked back at him with uncertainty. 

“I don’t think we should…”, said Tubbo, but Tommy’s eyes just gained more mischief.

“C’mon, Tubbo! Think of the blackmail we could get on Wilbur!”

But before Tubbo could respond, Tubbo was pulled into the conversation of the other’s in the room. Annoyed that Tubbo didn’t respond, Tommy decided to follow Wilbur himself. He found Wilbur looking through a chest. After looking closer, he could see Wilbur pulling our stacks of TNT along with a flint and steel. 

Now very alarmed, Tommy pressed his hand to his mouth when he accidentally gasped too loud, hiding behind the wall and praying that Wilbur wouldn’t come over. He sighed in relief when Wilbur left the room. He followed Wilbur, making sure to be careful as to not get caught. 

After tailing Wilbur for almost 4 hours, Tommy began to regret following Wilbur, starting to feel hungry. He was then distracted from his hunger when Wilbur suddenly stopped in the middle of a clearing. 

Tommy spied on Wilbur from his hiding spot on top of a tree, forgetting his hunger and curious about why he stopped. Tommy then heard more footsteps approach the clearing. He quietly gasped in surprise when he saw Technoblade and Dream enter the clearing from the forest.

“What’s big D and the Blade doing here too…?”, he muttered to himself. He strained his ears to hear their conversation.

“You have the TNT?”, asked Dream.

“Yeah, I have it. Do you have the netherite armor?”, asked Wilbur.

“Yup. Techno has the health potions ready for when we need them.”

After a moment of silence, Techno spoke up.

“Are you guys ready?”

He received two nods from the other two and he let a bloodthirsty grin grow on his face.

* * *

Tommy ran away from the clearing as fast as he could, fear painted clearly on his face. He could still hear the shrieks of the animals and explosions in the distance. His hunger had all but stayed when he watched Wilbur detonate the TNT, laughing like a mad man while Dream and Techno slaughtered all the animals in the area, both laughing like psychos all the while.

...Needless to say, Tommy grew an appreciation for how the trio would hold back during their fights and spars.

(and if he gained just a bit of fear for the trio, well, who were you to judge?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Tommy :)
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> also, i’ll try to post every Sunday (GMT)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	3. a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur asks Dream for TNT.
> 
> He doesn't know if he should give it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of drugs, brief mention of death, mentions of violence
> 
> i tried :)

When Wilbur asks him for TNT, Dream knew he had to do it. It was a heavy decision that came out of nowhere. He knew he had to hand over the TNT or else the land would fall into ruin. It would be broken and cracked for all of eternity by the people’s hands if he didn’t free it. 

But a part of him disagreed. L’Manburg was his friends' ~~(do they even still consider him as their friend?)~~ home. It’s their land ~~(that was stolen from him)~~ , the home that they built. 

Dream would lose his friends the moment the TNT he handed the TNT over…

...but L’Manburg started conflict as well.

All this war and chaos all started with L’Manburg, or more specifically, the drug trade. He didn’t want anyone to use drugs, it would only harm ~~his friends~~ the user, so he said no. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. Wilbur was stubborn when he wanted to be.

Before he knew it, a revolution against his rule was born, declaring their little group as L’Manburg. After that, war after war came, conflict after conflict, battle after battle.

~~(Death after death)~~

Friendships were either made stronger or fell apart. People would be your ally one day but then your enemy next. It was a never-ending cycle of battle and betrayal. 

And at that thought, Dream made his decision. 

_He handed Wilbur the TNT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha tnt go boom :)
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	4. multiple shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had too many short ones that i couldn't post individually. so here ya go
> 
> 1\. “You always smile like you're about to cry.”  
> 2. _'I should run away.'_  
>  3\. Nightmares are awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings:
> 
> • For 1:  
> \- hints of suicidal thoughts  
> \- "they" is of mysterious identity (aka you choose)
> 
> • For 2:  
> \- doubts  
> \- thinking about running away  
> \- mentions of insomnia
> 
> • For 3:  
> \- blood and injuries  
> \- possession
> 
> edit: fixed an error

#### 1\. “You always smile like you're about to cry.”

“You always smile like you're about to cry.”

Dream didn’t even glance back at them, keeping his eyes on the setting sun in front of them. His mask was off, a fragile smile on his face. His expressive green eyes unmasked for the world to see.

A hand put itself onto Dream’s shoulders, pulling him back from the ledge by a few inches. His muscles tensed from the unexpected contact but let himself be dragged away.

“What’s up with you?”, they asked. “Usually you’re talking by now.”

Dream remained silent for a few more moments before turning around. He slowly walked towards them, a visible limp evident in his step. He engulfed them in a hug, slumping into the embrace.

“I’m so, _so_ tired…”, he whispered.

They stood there for a few moments, not knowing how to respond, before recovering.

“Then why not rest?”

Dream shifted in their hold, huddling closer to the warmth of the other.

“I _can’t._ ”, he said. “I want to, so bad, but I can’t.”

And before they could say anything, Dream pulled back from the embrace, that sad smile on his face once more. He turned back and picked up his mask, put it on, and started to leave.

_They never noticed the tears that started streaming down his face._

* * *

#### 2\. Let your thoughts run

_I should run away._

Dream thought while lying in bed. 

_~~(Insomnia was a friend that kept visiting every night, never leaving him alone even when his bones ached with fatigue.)~~ _

It was not by any means a new one, actually, it was a frequently recurring one. Most of the time, he immediately shook it away, berating himself for even thinking such a thing. However, nowadays he found himself thinking about it more and more.

He let the thought linger in his head a bit more before shaking his head. No, he had friends here that he couldn’t leave behind but they would leave him behind. He shut his eyes and started counting sheep instead, hoping it would lull him into the numbness of unconsciousness. 

_~~But a part of him wondered if they really were his friends, after all, he was the ‘villain’.~~ _

_...He needed more sleep._

* * *

#### 3\. Nightmares are awful

Dream's vision blurs as he fights for control against Nightmare. He drops the netherite axe in his hand in favor of clutching his head.

He looks up at Techno and Wilbur, both wearing betrayed expressions while their clothes were ripped, blood dripping from their various wounds. 

Dream’s mask flickers from black to white rapidly, switching between a smile and a frown. He collapses onto his knees, mask falling off in the process.

He looks up to Wilbur and Techno, one eye green while the other was red, and whispers:

_”Run.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is aight :)
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	5. falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream just couldn’t help falling in love with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: none
> 
> Song Used: Can’t Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley
> 
> enjoy the fluff :)

_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

When Dream started dating them, people always told him to break it off. They told him that he was too good for them, or that they were too good for him.

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

He voiced his concerns to them, letting his guts spill and showing them the insecure ball that was him.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

Instead of being greeted with disgust or disappointment, he was smothered with a river of love. They ran their hands through his hair and whispered reassurances in his ears.

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

They took his hands and put them in theirs, vowing to love him as he is, and in turn, he vowed to love them as they were too.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

Although the insecurities never fully went away, with them by his side, he felt he would be alright.

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

So yeah, maybe people would try to tell him what’s ‘best for him’ sometimes. Maybe other people got to him sometimes, but when they would whisper sweet words to him and hug him like he was their world...

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

...well, who were they to judge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this song a lot :D. fluff is not my area of expertise tho lmao
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	6. my precious father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlattdad with Dream
> 
> 1\. My Father Told Me  
> 2\. My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings:
> 
> • For 1:  
> \- character death (heart attack)
> 
> • For 2:  
> \- character death (nothing explicit)  
> \- brief mentions of alcoholism 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> • For 1:  
> \- Dream is like 12 in the flashback  
> \- Schlatt was a decent dad before
> 
> • For 2:  
> \- overprotective Schlattdad  
> \- Dre dies and turns into a ghost with no memories  
> \- Schlatt is a ghost but he’s invisible to everyone because he doesn’t have a strong tie to the Overworld  
> \- Schlatt also retains his memories

_**1\. My Father Told Me** _

_ ”Come here, my boy.” _

_ Dream was then lifted on his father’s lap as they sat on the table. _

_ ”What is it dad?”, curiously asked Dream, his emerald eyes shining in the darkness of the night. _

_ ”One day, when you’re older.”, smiled Schlatt. “You’re gonna be able to make your own decisions. You’re gonna grow up and have to make difficult choices.” _

_ Schlatt made sure his son was listening before he continued, wanting to make sure Dream remembered. _

_ ”And no matter your choices, I want you to live out your life. Grow up into the person you want to be.” _

_ Dream was quiet as he listened attentively. _

_ ”What if I make the wrong choices?”, whispered Dream. _

_ Schlatt smiled softly at his son before pulling their foreheads together. _

_ ”Just think of your old man whenever you’re afraid, yeah?” _

_. _

_._

_. _

Dream stood inside the van, listening to people celebrate Schlatt's death. He felt numb as he stared at the body of his father on the ground. Nobody noticed the tears that started to drip down Dream’s face, courtesy of his mask. Drowned out by the cheers of everyone, no one heard him as he whispered

“Just think of you, huh?”

* * *

  
_**2\. My Son** _

Schlatt could remember everything. He didn’t know why he remembered. Didn’t know why he had his memories. But they were there, and he couldn’t ever get rid of them.

Unlike Ghostbur, he didn’t have a strong thing to attach him to the land of the living so he was invisible to everyone including Ghostbur himself. Ghostbur had L’Manburg, his family, his friends while Schlatt had nothing.

__

Except for one thing.

__

Dream was still alive. He knew that his son was the only reason why he was still on Earth. Through the haze of his greed and alcoholism, he cared for his son.

~~_ But he never showed it enough. _ ~~

So he watched over him like a guardian. He watched as his son broke down and cried himself to sleep. How he came close to snapping under pressure. How he drowned in guilt  ~~_ just like him. _ ~~

Without the alcohol messing with his mindset, Schlatt was able to fully see what his son was going through. How everyone painted him as the bad guy, how lonely he truly was.

It made Schlatt angry. Barely held back fury ran through his veins. But he could do nothing. He could only hold his son and whisper sweet nothings into his ears, even when he knew they wouldn’t do a single thing.

So when those shining emerald eyes peered up at him without shadows haunting them for the first time in what felt like forever...

__****  
  


Well, Schlatt was always a man to be feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a father and his son.
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	7. can you hear the beating of my heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dream really heartless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: isolation, facades, semi-strong language   
> Extra:  
> \- inspired by: Born Without A Heart - Faouzia  
> \- enjoy :))

Dream walked through the SMP, hearing all the whispers and rumors that followed him.

_”He’s a nightmare....”_

_”Heartless, I tell you.”_

_”He’s dangerous.”_

Biting his tongue to stop a shout, he sighed and began to walk faster. He didn’t need to linger in places he wasn’t welcome.

* * *

“SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!”

Dream shut his eyes tight behind his mask, too tired to even identify the person who was shouting. He opened his mouth several times but his throat always ran dry when he tried. 

Squaring up his shoulders, he finally opened his eyes and immediately met Sapnap’s eyes. The rest of the server was there too, watching as Sapnap shouted at him.

“Sapnap.”, Dream forced his voice to be steady. He absolutely could _not_ show weakness. “I don’t care.”

A stunned silence blanketed the area before he was brought close to Sapnap due to the latter grabbing his hoodie.

“What the hell is wrong with you.”, hissed Sapnap.

“What do you mean?”, Dream cocked his head to the side, but internally all he wanted was to get aw _ay get away getawaygetawaygetawayGETAWAY—_

Dream was then put down my Sapnap, George’s hand on the latter’s shoulder. Dream then turned around to leave but something made him stop in his tracks.

_”You really are heartless....”_

His head snapped up, making people flint and tense. A few pulled up their weapons instinctively and watching him with baited breath.

“Heartless?”, whispered Dream. “ _I’m_ heartless?”

He puts a hand to his chest as if he’s been struck.

“After everything I’ve done, _I’m_ the heartless one?”. Before anyone could respond he continued. 

“After having my own land taken away from me by force, the countless betrayals, the help from the shadows, the accusations that I am the villain despite me never starting a single conflict...”

He barks out a laugh, a broken sound that makes them all flinch.

“I’m the heartless one?”

Right before their very eyes, the man they whispered about and feared broke down. His walls crashing down to the ground as his knees buckled.

Slowly, one by one, starting with Ghostbur, they all pile together into one giant hug, encompassing Dream in warmth.

“I’m sorry”, murmured Sapnap. “I’m sorry for being a dick.”

Dream let out a wet laugh at the apology. He opened his mouth to respond, to say _I forgive you, it’s alright, please stay with me_ but all that came out was a choked sob. So he settled with just leaning against the warmth of his friends, his silent forgiveness hopefully being heard.

And for the first time in years, he finally let himself relax in the embrace of his family.

.

.

.

He startled awake with a shaky gasp and started to sob once he realize his dream would never be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha angst go brrrr
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	8. to be an android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A machine, designed to accomplish a task, or a living being, endowed by free will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: usage of it/it pronouns for Dream at first, usage of the name ‘Clay’ when referring to Dream, gunshot wound
> 
> Extra:  
> \- this is basically a dbh au  
> \- Dream is an android   
> \- SIHLA-13k is his model  
> \- he’s a police android  
> \- he’s basically Connor lmao  
> \- the higher your software Instability, the more likely you become deviant  
> \- i have no idea what this is

“SIHLA-13k, state your registered name.”

The android opened it’s eyes as it’s audio processors and many other biocomponents came online.

“My name is Clay. An android sent by M0JANG.”

* * *

“How do you manage to always get damaged in some way?”

The mutterings from the technician was picked up by Clay’s audio processors. 

“I apologize, sir. I will take greater consideration for my biocomponents.”

The technician paused for a few moments before he closed the panel he was working on with a huff. He stood up and ruffled Clay’s hair.

“Call me Sam, kid.”

  
  


_ Software Instability ^^^ _

* * *

“What the shit dude?”

Clay paused and slowly removed their hand from it’s mouth. 

“Is something bothering you, detective?”

“Goddamn it, I told you to call me Techno-“ grumbled the detective. “Why the hell are you putting that in your mouth?”

Clay blinked.

“I can analyze biological evidence in real-time, detective.”

Techno’s face cringes in disgust for a few seconds before he covered it up.

“I apologize if it bothers you, detective.” Clay added as an afterthought when it feels ~~_he feels?_~~ something akin to amusement rise.

_ Software Instability ^^^ _

* * *

“So you’re an android detective?”

Clay turns it’s head towards a guard stationed near it’s desk. It tilts it’s head sideways.

“That is correct, sir. I am programmed to assist with any work assigned to me.”

The guard grins.

“That’s so cool, dude!”

Just as Clay was about to redirect it’s attention to it’s desk, the guard calls out.

“The name’s Sapnap, by the way. What’s yours?”

Clay’s mind blanks for a moment before ~~_he?_~~ regains it’s composure.

“My name is Clay. An android sent by M0JANG.”

A laugh bubbles out of Sapnap.

~~He~~ It feels warm.

_ Software Instability ^^^ _

* * *

“Techno!”

The android shot the two criminals in the kneecaps, effectively incapacitating them. It rushed over to Techno and help put pressure on the gunshot wound.

“Hey.” grunted the detective. “You called me Techno for once.”

Clay glared at Techno, making the latter’s eyes widen by a fraction. ~~He~~ It withheld the glare for a few more moments before ~~he~~ it huffed.

“You should take better care, detective.”

_ Software Instability ^^^ _

He smiles.  
  


“I would hate to be reassigned.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Clay!”

Sam smiles at the android with the same enthusiasm as before.

“It’s nice to see you again, Sam.” he? it? smiled.

Said technician smiled at the use of their name. Silence reigned the room as Sam checked for any errors.

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Am I alive?”

Sam froze as he processed the question. He slowly put down his tools before he turned to the android.

He placed an arm onto Clay’s shoulder. It was warm, noted Clay.

“That’s for you to decide.”

Sam continues with maintenance, pretending to not notice the amount of software instabilities it has had or the very obvious turmoil within Clay.

The warmth on his shoulder doesn’t fade.

_ Software Instability ^^^ _

* * *

“Hey Clay!”

“Greetings, Sapnap.”

The guard smiled as Clay sat down on their desk.

“I heard that Techno got hurt out in the field.” Sapnap winced. “Your partner alright?”

“The detective is doing well.”, Clay tilted their head. “The bullet missed anything vital.”

Sapnap let out a sigh of relief.

“He’s not here to hog you all to himself anymore, huh?” grinned the guard.

“... I suppose not.” came the confused reply of Clay.

Sapnap let out a warm laugh.

“So you wanna hang out later?”

Clay considers it for a moment before the android smiles.

“Of course, Sapnap.”

~~It~~ He would like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he’s totally a deviant
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	9. until death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you…”
> 
> “Shut up and save your strength, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied character death
> 
> Extra:  
> \- Dreamnoblade but you can see it as platonic "i love you"s  
> \- dialogue only (i'm trying out this writing style)  
> \- implied ghost Dream at the end

“I love you…”

“Shut up and save your strength, Dream.”

“Techno…”

“Phil isn’t that far away now.”

“Techno.”

“The voices said so.”

”Techno, I’m not gonna make it.”

“Shut up! Yes, you will!”

“…”

“…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for this.”

“…I can feel my time running out-”

“No! Just hang on!”

“I love you, Bacon.”

“Don’t you dare—“

“Promise me you won’t destroy yourself over me.”

“Dream-“

“Promise me.”

“…I promise.”

“Good.”

“…Dream?”

“…”

“Dream?- Dream open your eyes! Dream! Phil, we’re over here- DREAM!”

.

.

.

.

.

“Bacon!”

“…Dream…?”

“What’s wrong, Techno?”

“I-“

“You look like you’ve seen a **ghost**.”

“…”

“Tech?”

“It’s nothing.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Anyway, I was thinking we could- Tech? Why are you crying?”

“It’s just- I-…I love you, Dream.”

“I love you too? Techno, what’s wrong?”

“Just- stay by my side today? Please?”

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream actually did die lmao. At the end, that's ghost Dream
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> try out the traffic light angst server (aka Dream, Wilbur, and Techno angst server). you can leave anytime you want if you aren't happy, we ain't forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/y3CJ7MrC4B


	10. the end + one more oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about missing updates. i've found myself lacking motivation. as of right now, this book has ended.  
> i might post here or there but don't get your hopes up. sorry guys

Dream pounded his fist against the invisible glass separating him from his friends, a silent scream making its way up his throat. They couldn’t see or hear him. He didn’t know what was wrong. Why couldn’t he get to his friends?—

“Now, now” a voice purred from behind him. “Stop that. You’ll hurt your hand.”

“Who’s there?” He whipped his head around, trying to find the source. “Show yourself.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” the voice taunted him. “C’mon Daydream, you should be able to tell who I am!”

“…Dreamon…?”

He hated how his voice sounded so small and _weak_.

“Ah, so you _do_ remember me!” he could hear the smirk in its voice.

“I don’t want to play any of your mind games.” growled Dream. “Why am I here? _Where_ is here?”

“Tut-tut” it mock reprimanded. “So demanding!”

 _“Why am I here.”_ hissed Dream.

“You’re no fun!” it whined. “Fine. I’ll tell you.”

Dream could hear the childish pout in its voice but paid no mind to it. Paying unnecessary attention to it would only add fuel to the flame.

“This.” and somehow Dream could picture it opening its arms wide, showing off the dark room ~~weren’t they just outside?~~ he was in. “is the end.”

“The End?” asked Dream. “What do you mean-“

“Not the dimension.” it cut Dream off. “No, this _your end_.”

“B-But that’s not fair!” stuttered Dream. “I did what I was supposed to do! I took care of the world, I had patience with Tommy- hell, I went along with their speeches of peace and freedom!”

“Well, I hate to break it to you” its tone full of mirth. “but this is it.”

Dream looked up at the sky, eyes meeting inky black instead of fresh blue.

_“This is the end of the road for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next time :)


End file.
